Experimental and theoretical studies have been performed to develop laser inelastic light scattering methods for studying biological gels. The technique is being used to examine the strength of fibrin clots. Other studies are being performed in order to understand how laser Doppler techniques can be used to measure capillary blood flow in tissues.